Sister of Love
by TheGamingArtist13
Summary: Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like Celestia and Luna. This story has some points from InkRose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page. *BEING REWRITTEN!*
1. Chapter 1

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A soft glow came from the room in Twilight's castle that had the mirror. A dark pink alicorn with a lighter pink mane that had purple stripes stumbled out. "Wow I forgot how to walk, never thought that would happen." she chuckled. A pair of red and yellow eyes was watching her. A *snap!* was herd and a cage fell onto the new pony. "oh great five seconds before I leave, in a cage. Five seconds after I return, in a cage." The pony said with an annoyed grunt and obvious sarcasm. "who are you?" said the owner to the eyes. "My name is Crystal Heart heir to the Crystal Empire and older sister to Princess Cadence, for your information. Now what is _your_ name?" She responded in a smart- alicky manner. The lights snapped on. Crystal Heart was now more visible. She has brown saddle bags which covered her cutie mark, she also has a silver necklace that had a key that the handle was shaped like a heart. Her open wings had a shade of pink on the end in a similar fashion to Cadence's wings. The owner of the eyes turned out to be Discord. "Don't you remember me? It's discord." Discord said with a hurt face. "Dissy?" Crystal said with a face that screamed confusion. "the cute little fur ball that loved to take my wings?" "Yes it's me" Discord said and the cage disappeared. Crystal heart lunged at Discord, saddle bags falling off in the proses reveling her cutie mark (look to deviantart), and hugged him. "I missed you in the 1500 or so years I was gone," "I missed you too," discord then broke the hug saying we have to tell Celestia and Luna!" "In deed I can't wait to see my cousins again!" "ohh you also have to meet your brother and sister in law!" "WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE FOR ME TO HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER IN LAW!?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888That's the end of the first chapter. Please review I really want to know how to make this better! I don't care how many hate reviews I get I will still continue this. This story doesn't rely on reviews. oh and if you are confused about the cousins thing in ink rose's theory all of the first alicorns where very close therefor seeing each other more than once a year so it would make sense that Crystal heart would refer to them as cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"oh hehe I forgot" discord said with a sheepish face. He snapped his fingers and twilight was in the room with them looking alert. "where are they discord did you catch the intruder?!" "yes twilight I did but this intruder is you sister-in-law." Discord said. "Cadence broke into my castle?" "no bookworm your other one" discord hit twilight in the head. Twilight then noticed Crystal Heart. "Who are you?" "Your sister in law apparently. My name is Crystal Heart, what's yours?" "Wait your Crystal Heart? The Princess of the Crystal Empire that ran away Crystal Heart!" Twilight said rushed. "um yes I guess I am that Crystal Heart. And I didn't run away I was forced to flee Equestria by C… I mean the nightmare forces." "OMF (AN: oh my Faust) OMF OMF I am related to a long lost princess of Equestria!" Twilight was jumping around like nuts. "And 2 immortal alicorns!" discord chimed. "what?" twilight stopped jumping around. "oh you didn't know? Celestia and Luna are my cousins." Crystal said with a hint of sadness thinking everyone thought they never knew one another. "no I didn't know. I thought cadence was Celestia and Luna's niece" twilight said with her head turned to the side obviously confused. Crystal Heart burst out with laughter "so THAT'S how they wanted to explain it! Much better than the daughter plan, Discord remember?" "hohoho yes how they wanted lulu to where a fake belly! Oh my how could I forget?" Twilight sat there confused as heck. "oh sorry twilight it's just when Cadence was planned to be put in crystal there where many ways to fit her in when peace came again." Crystal badly explained. "put in crystal? Please explain from the beginning." Twilight said. "Ok here goes." Crystal started using her horn to place images onto the floor. "When the crystal empire was started by king Ruben all was great. And when I was born the whole kingdom rejoiced. When I was 5 was when dad made the Crystal Heart, naming it after me of course, as a birthday present to me.5 years later Cadence was born and when she was 3 and I was 13 our dad died defending the empire. Mom knowing she couldn't rule the empire alone even with the Crystal Heart made a council of the most powerful crystal ponies to help her rule. They made a plan in secret saying that if the empire where to fall there needed to be a way to protect cadence. So we decided that she would be encased in crystal with mother if danger would come. So then we had to brainstorm how she would fit in if the time she was encased in crystal was more than 50 years. One of the ideas was for cadence to pretend to be Luna's daughter another was to have Crissy be her guardian and Cadence be my student. Tia was the one who came up with the niece idea. And that's the whole encased in crystal thing" Crystal finished with a sigh. Then she yawned. "wow it sure is late let's get to bed. Oh Twilight can I please have a room?" "of course sister" they both laughed. Then realized Discord wasn't there. "he must of left. Never was one for long stories." Crystal said with a chuckle. "yeah I've noticed that. Now lets find you a bed. You need your rest " Twilight said with a yawn. "yeah lets sleep" the pink princess said sleepily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well I hope you like chapter 2 of sister of love. If any of you have read cartoonnerd12's the midnight dance series you will get the reference. r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal Heart felt a little hand on her shoulder. "let me sleep for 5 more minutes mom," the little hand kept shaking her. Crystal opened her eyes to see a baby dragon staring at her. "who are you and why are you in the castle" Spike demanded hands on hips and blanket in hand. Crystal started stretching and then spike noticed her wings. "And how are you an alicorn!" Twilight came in, "oh spike I forgot to tell you we have a new guest! Her name is Crystal Heart and she is my sister in law," "I see you're having love problems," Crystal suddenly said. "What?" both spike and twilight said with shocked faces. "Spike is having love problems. Did you not know Twilight?" Crystal said with concern. "H- how did you know?" spike stuttered with a pale face, pale for a dragon anyway. "Oh I forgot not every pony can sense someponys feelings," Crystal said with a chuckle "Oh spike if you want me to help I can," she continued. "You can, how!" spike said very happy. "Twilight you need to leave for this," "why Crystal?" "The technique can be…. Let's say disturbing for some pony not used to magical artifacts." "Oh I'm sure I'll be fine" Twilight said with a twirl of her hoof. "No you will not be okay. Trust me Twilight" Crystal had a steel expression on her face. "Ok Crystal I trust you" Twilight left and closed the door. "Spike I want you to close your eyes and relax. This will tickle and then sting for a bit but whatever you do DON'T open your eyes. Just answer any question I give you truthfully because if you lie I cannot help you." "Ok Crystal" Spike wasn't sure why he trusted the almost stranger but he somehow knew he could trust her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Crystal then took the key around her neck and put it into where  
Spike's heart would be. A portal of sorts surrounded the key. Spike giggled, it did tickle! "Now spike what are the names of these two ponies," Spike then saw Rarity and Applejack in his head. "The unicorn is Rarity and the earth pony is Applejack," "thank you; now why do you like Rarity?" "She is beautiful," spike answered quick as can be. "ok now why do you like Applejack?" spike then got a stern expression on his face, eyes still closed, "well she is the only one of the mane 6 who doesn't need me to help constantly, she never lies, she is the element of honesty, and when she does need help she never needs me to do much." Spike then felt warmth rushing into his chest. Crystal then took the key out saying "I want you to tell both mares you feelings. You shall know what to do then, oh Spike you can open your eyes now" Spike opened his eyes then saw Crystal Heart's key sparkling green. "Thanks now let's get breakfast!" Crystal giggled and replied "something that has chocolate hopefully!" unknown to them Twilight was right outside the door and almost got hit by said door. Spike started running to the kitchen and right about as Crystal was going to follow Twilight held her back. "Wait for me Spike!" Crystal called then turned to a slightly mad Twilight. "What did I do?" the immortal one asked confused. "I saw what you did to spike! What spell is he on!" Twilight growled "no spell. I helped him. That's why I wanted you to leave. You wouldn't understand." "Oh I understand all right you brainwashed spike!" "No I didn't. My key is magical. It's like a skeleton key but it's for the heart. I can use it to see somepony's feelings for another pony. And when I'm done it gives the pony, or dragon, a special property to help that being figure out there feelings." Twilight's anger disappeared, "what property did spike get?" "Courage. To help him tell Rarity and Applejack his feelings," Twilight beamed and said "about time he told Rare his feelings," her face then showed confusion "but AJ? Never knew he liked her," "love is confusing, now let's eat!" They ran to the kitchen just as spike burped up a letter. "Twilight it's for you" Twilight opened it reading, "Dear Twilight, there is something you should know. Today is the day a fellow princess named Crystal Heart, sister to Cadence, disappeared. We want you to come to Canterlot to join in the honoring of her. We want you to bring spike and a trusted friend that is important to you so they can be your secret keeper. The one pony who you will share everything with. Luna is my keeper and I am hers. Cadence has Shining, and they will both be there. Please come quickly and don't tell the mane 6 unless one of them is going to be your secret keeper. From Celestia" Twilight looked up and said to Crystal "well, will you be my secret keeper?" "Of course" Crystal answered back. "ROAD TRIP!" spike called.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that was chapter 3! Please review because I want to know how to make this better. TheGameingArtist13 OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13). (the song in this is called 'a thousand years' by Christina Perri)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twilight and Crystal Heart flew to Canterlot with Crystal wearing a cloak and spike on Twilight's back. "How are you so good at flying when you haven't flown for 1500 years!?" Twilight screamed shocked. "It's something you don't forget how to do!" Crystal yelled back. "Look we're nearing Canterlot! Finally, I can't wait to see Tia and Lulu again!" As they landed a royal gard stopped them. "Mam you must take your cloak off so I may see your identity." "Sorry she can't she is my guest and I told her not to take her cloak off." Twilight said. "Of course your highness. Didn't mean to be rude, you may pass." The gard quickly apologized. Crystal thought with a smile " _wow the gard has changed a lot. I'm surprised he didn't rip my cloak off"_ as they walked through the streets of Canterlot Twilight made sure to stay close to Crystal so she wasn't called a thief. They were able to get into the castle without any interruptions. As they got to the room where the ceremony was taking place the saw many more gards but no one stopped them. They got to the room where the princesses where and they knocked. "come in Twilight," they herd Luna say. After they all came in the first thing anyone said was said by cadence "Twilight is that mare in the cloak your secret keeper? And why does she seem familiar to me?" Celestia and Luna looked at Crystal and said this at the same time "yes she does look familiar," "maybe because the mare inside the cloak," Crystal took the hood off "is the pony you're honoring," Cadence lunged at Crystal hugging her saying "I missed you" "I missed you too" "promise you won't leave again" promise"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **AN; bold = cadence**

 _Italics= crystal_

 _ **Bold italics=both**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _ **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises**_  
 **How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

 _ **One step closer  
**_ **I have died every day  
waiting for you  
** _Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
_ _ **I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

 _Time stands still  
_ **beauty in all she is**  
 **I will be brave**  
 _I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
_ **Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**

 _ **One step closer**_

 **I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
** _Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
_ _ **I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
_ **Time has brought  
Your heart to me**  
 _I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
_ _ **I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer  
One step closer**_

 **I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
** _Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years_  
 _ **I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
_ **Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
** _ **I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

They hugged each other like it would save their life.

"No hard feelings?" Cadence said with tears in her eyes. "No hard feelings" Crystal replied. "Even if I was the reason you left?" "What?" Celestia butted in. Cadence saw that Luna and Celestia where glaring at her. And cowered in fear knowing what her cousins could do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope you like the cliff hanger! I do not own 'a thousand years" that belongs to Christina Perri. Please review! I want to make this enjoyable for everyone! Read Chapter 1's end note for the explanation on the cousin thing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13) Look for Evil cadence putting Crystal in a cage and cadence's full evil form on my account. It'll help.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It wasn't her fault! It was mine for not paying attention to her!" Crystal snapped stepping in front if a cowering Cadence like a mother protecting her young. "Then tell us how it happened." Luna said sternly. "Fine, but if you interrupt at all with you opinions I **will** stop. The only one allowed to interrupt is Cadence so I we get the full story." Crystal said with a glare so hard it could kill. Celestia, Luna and the others nodded. Crystal wrapped a wing around Cadence and started, "I was fifteen, and Cadence was only five and was just starting to understand her powers." Cadence nodded, confirming the information. "I had accidently made a whole family love each other romantically, and that's when Crystal was called to use her key to get rid of the magic." Cadence added. "Every pony was making me seem like a goddess and whenever some pony saw Cadence they ether told her off if it was an adult or ran away if it was a foal, as the kids of the empire didn't want to get "pranked" by Cadence which everyone thought she did. When, like I said, it was an accident." Crystal added in with sadness in her voice and saw Celestia and Luna with sympathetic faces. "And me being only five I was VERY easy to be persuaded by the nightmares. And since I could become an alicorn I was perfect for them to take over." Cadence said then she and Crystal made and image on the floor with their horns, showing what happened. "After I was persuaded the darkness consumed me." Cadence said as a black goo like thing covered the mini Cadence on the floor. "I heard Cadence's pained cries and ran in. But when I got there it was too late. She was already the size she is now and had almost finished the transformation. I was only able to delay it." Crystal had tears pricking her eyes as the mini Crystal cowered in front of the evil Cadence. "She put me in a cage of green flames and I could already see the green flecks in her eyes and the black on her nose." Crystal shook away her tears and continued "she then continued her transformation, growing as tall as you Celestia. Her legs where mostly black and her wings turned insect like. Her mane became black at the ends. Her hooves had holes and her wings and horn had holes too."(PLEASE look to my deviantart account to see evil cadence. It WILL help) the mini evil Cadence showed the transformation. "I only remember pain as the darkness was in control. I heard Crystal say 'who are you? What have you done with Cadence!? Give me back my sister!'" Cadence showed the scene on the floor. "The evil then responded saying 'I am Beatrix! And I have done nothing your sister. She let me be here.'" Crystal paused then continued, "I knew the only way to save Cadence was to get out of there. So I collected the love from every pony in the crystal empire the magic coming in streams to my horn. (AN kina like Luna's dream spell) I gathered my magic into a blast to not only rid Cadence of the dark magic but to also teleport me Canterlot where the mirror was." "I remember the nightmares fleeing from the blast and me being knocked out from the mass amount of power." Cadence butted in. "After I got to the mirror I jumped through it not knowing I would get stuck there. The only knowledge of it I had was that it led to another world and where it was." Crystal ended the story. "But how did you get back?" Twilight asked. "I was walking around the battle of the bands listing to the music not being affected by the sirens, because magic, and saw the alicorn. I was then as I like to call it 'pony-fied" and knew I could get home. I also got help from your friends and Sunset Shimmer. Oh they say hi, by the way." Crystal said with a smile. Twilight beamed. "So let me get this straight, my WIFE IS OVER A THOUSAND YEARS OLD!" Shining yelled. "Nope. Being encased in crystal stopped the aging proses. She is still, physically, (insert how old you think Cadence is)." Crystal said while Cadence was laughing at Shining's outburst. Celestia said "I call a royal meeting tomorrow at 8 am. So we can discuss who is going to rule the empire." "Of course" said everyone except Celestia and Luna.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaming: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! If you know DisneyFanatic2364's work you will recognize the name Beatrix. Yes I used it because she was one of the people who inspired me to write this and I was too lazy to find a name of my own. Oh and shout out to fnafspringtrap who is my first follower! Oh and another shout out to bluecatcinema! Is this spaced out enough? I want to make this easy for everyone to read!


	6. Chapter 6

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the meeting….

"What do you want to do Crystal? You are the ruler of the crystal Empire." Celestia said. They all were at a table. Celestia and Luna where at the head of the table with Crystal, Cadence, and Shining Armor on the right and Twilight and Spike on the left. "I want it to be as if I never left. Me being Queen of the Crystal Empire and Cadence being the princess and heir unless I have kids, which I will not have kids." Crystal said looking at Cadence. "Umm... Crystal let's just say we don't have queens in Equestria. We don't want any pony thinking one of us has more power." Luna said with caution. "Oh…. Well I can be queen of the Crystal Empire but a princess of Equestria. The Empire and the North Mountains are still a different nation from Equestria. Right?" Crystal said wondering. "The Empire is a part of Equestria but you can branch off becoming a different country and it might work. You becoming the queen would also be more familiar for the crystal ponies since they came back only a few months ago." Celestia said hoof on her chin. "Wait the crystal ponies came back a few months ago? What happened?" Crystal said with shock and a hint of fear. "Sombra, a student and good friend of Luna used dark magic and took over the empire(look too inkrose's theory on sombra and the Crystal Empire) Holding it captive for 3 years. After we stopped him he cursed the empire and it disappeared for a thousand years. It returned a few months ago." Luna explained. Crystal stood up saying, "well what are we waiting for lets go to the empire! And I know where mother's crown is, I can get it from my room!" Twilight and Cadence stood up as well. "Yeah let's go!" they said at the same time. "ROAD TRIP!" Spike called.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HA bet you weren't expecting 2 updates in a row! WAIT! I hear you cry. WE WANT MORE! mk if you want!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After they got to the empire, Crystal again donning the cloak, they went straight to the throne room. Crystal took off her cloak "wait here," she said pointing to a corner of the throne room. She blasted the top crystal (the same one Twilight blasted in return of the Crystal Empire) then a beam came out of the crystal opening a passage but instead of black the whole thing was made of rose quarts. "Come on down here! It teleports you automatically to the bottom." Crystal took 3 steps down the stairs and teleported, the others following. They ended up in a room made up of light blue crystals, rose quarts, pearls, bits of amethyst, rubies, sapphires, and some garnet. (guess which show I got THAT from and look to deviant art for a picture of Crystals room) Crystal reached under the bed and pulled out a box. She wordlessly opened the box showing the crown (look to deviantart because I am lazy) she then said, "well lets tell the crystal ponies." 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well was that enough Crystal Heart for you! Think of the double update as an apology for the late chapter 5. And if you want a sneak peek of another oc, which I made today, just review on what you think so far! And make sure you put down what you think of my drawings from deviant art. Those do help if you haven't seen them.

ME OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal, holding the crown with her magic, stepped onto the balcony. One of the crystal ponies saw her and cried, "Crystal Heart has returned!" "And she has the crown!" another said. All the Crystal ponies gathered around and Crystal used her royal canterlock (sorry I had to) voice "CITIZINS OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE I HAVE GREAT NEWS TO TELL YOU. WE ARE NO LONGER A PART OF EQUESTRIA!" Cheers from the crystal ponies where clear, as they wanted to be their own country. "I WILL TAKE OVER AS QUEEN OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE BUT I WILL BE KNOWN AS A PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA AS WELL!" Crystal continued. More cheers where heard. "I HOPE I WILL BE AS QUEENLY AS MY MOTHER!" "Of course you will princess! You and Cadence ruling together will make the Empire better than ever!" a filly about 11 cried. Crystal smiled and placed the crown on her head. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, and LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" the crystal ponies cheered. Crystal smiled as she looked over the empire. (I have a picture of that Crystal looks like with her crown on, on deviantart.)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way before I do the canterlot corination. I want to know, do you want me to write about some things that happen in the empire before the final battle? Or do want me to just time skip? I want to know. And the sneak peek of another oc is still open. Hope you like!


	8. Chapter 8

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like Celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13). The song in this is a few verses from lullaby for a princess. The song parodies both versions (norm and Luna's reply.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After meeting the crystal ponies again Crystal begrudgingly walked to the throne room to get to her room. After she was here she took off her shoes and crown. She collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. Then she had the weirdest dream ever. She woke up in some kind of green goo and when she tried to breathe she couldn't. She then tried breathing though her nose and that somehow worked. She then heard a song that sounded like it was coming from her. "Lullay dear Cadence, goodnight sister mine... rest now in Shining's embrace. Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth though cloud and though sky and though space." Crystal frantically looked around to find out where the song was coming from. "Carry the peace and the coolness of crystal, and carry my sadness in kind. Cadence my captor you've seen before. Now please free me in time. And forgive me for not being there." The song suddenly ended as Crystal herd Cadence this time singing a similar tune. "The space now before us, empty and forlorn, I'd never imagined we'd be separate once again." Crystal gave up looking to where the song was coming from and just floated there. "May these distant days now, swiftly pass I pray…" both started singing at the same time. "I love you I miss you… all these miles away." Crystal's voice started alone again "may all your dreams be sweet tonight. Save in the empire. And know not of sadness" Cadence started "pain" "or care" Crystal's voice finished. Cadence sang picking up right where Crystal's voice left off "and when I dream I'll fly away and see you soon…" They sung in harmony again "sleep… sleep… sleep…" Crystal then heard crying, sounding like it was coming from many ponies at once. She then felt great pain coming from her horn only to look up to see a pink flow coming from it. She screamed in fear thinking her magic was being drained only to see her necklace key inserted where her heart would be, to then realize someone was draining the keys power. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She cried suddenly able to talk. She saw the outline of a VERY powerful alicorn. (picture of what Crystal sees on deviantart because I feel like it) Which she could tell from the size and mane. She got blasted by the other alicorn, it yelling with 4 voices "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER/DAUGHTER/NEICE YOU MONSTER!" She soon saw as the beam was hitting her form had holes in it and was black "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice other than hers cried. Crystal then woke up with a gasp by Cadence shaking her and yelling "WAKE UP! It was just a dream sister!" Crystal hugged Cadence with so much force Cadence thought she would break a rib. "Glad to see you are up." Luna said. Crystal looked up and said with tears in her eyes. "Why are you here Luna?" "When you were gone I learned the art of dream walking, and when I saw you were having a magically induced nightmare and I couldn't enter it I got scared and came here, only to find cadence trying to wake you up for the last few hours." "HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?" Crystal said shocked then continued quieter "and what time is it?" "Ok time is 7am how long we could hear you yelling, 6 hours. I came after 2 hours of you yelling only to see your Key in your chest and a blue stream of magic coming from the Crystal Heart." Cadence said concern all over her face for her sister. "How did you get in? I thought my room is magic proof." Crystal questioned. "One I have a set of stairs in my old room remember? And Luna teleported here. Father made it so immortal alicorns could get in." Cadence explained a hoof on Crystal's shoulder. Luna deep in thought said suddenly in a quiet voice "a vision." "What?" Crystal and Cadence looked over. "Crystal had a vision of the future. Her key and the Crystal Heart gave it to her. So she would know what to do." Luna then looked directly at Crystal "you must NEVER tell anypony, dragon, griffin, manitcore, or whatever, your dream. It could change the future and you could be killed as a consequence." "W-why would she be killed?" Cadence stuttered scared for her sister. "The key and heart gave her a message that would bring peace to Equestria, which also means something bad is going to happen, but if she tells, the future could be changed and that bad thing could kill Crystal or another pony as a result." Luna shook her head continuing "and this encounter must only be shared between us and we can't let another pony know. This has to stay between us until the danger passes." "And that also means we can't do squat to try to stop the disaster." Crystal finished a look of determination on her face. "And if any pony askes you where reliving a nightmare that happened in the other world. Like PTSD." Luna said stern faced. "Of course Lulu." Crystal replied. "I have to get back to Canterlot before Tia wakes up and notices I'm gone. You two continue your day." Luna said before teleporting away. Cadence and Crystal then heard laughter coming from 2 people. They quickly went two Cadence's room and ran to the throne room only to see Chrysalis and Sombra taunting Shining. Before they noticed the newcomers Crystal screamed "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY CASTLE!" "AND WHY ARE YOU HURTING MY HUSBANT!" Cadence added.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Welp longest chapter so far! Hope you all like! And I still got in a sneek peak of the new oc! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like Celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Finally I have the perky princess. And a friend." Chrysalis chimed and grabbed Cadence with her magic. "Let my sister go! And leave the empire!" Sombra laughed "gooood to finally meet you Crystallllllll Heart. I've read soooo much about you. And we will leave if you become our prisoner." "WHAT!" Chrysalis yelled. "Hey it's either we take the queen of the empire or the princess of the empire." Sombra said. "Then I'll take the queen!" Chrysalis cried finally understanding. "But only if she is willing, that is." Chrysalis continued. "So what'll it be? Your sister or the kingdom?" Sombra said. Cadence, still in Chrysalis's grasp, shook her head as much as she could while struggling to get out of the magic. "I will go with you as long as you don't damage the empire or my family. And that means Canterlot and Pony-Ville too." Crystal said trying not to cry. "Yes!" Chrysalis cried letting go of cadence and shining. "And as the deal states we will not harm Pony-Ville, Canterlot or your family." Sombra stated. "But let me give Cadence something." Crystal said Crystal walked up to Cadence and gave Cadence her necklace whispering in her ear "keep it safe" and then turned to Chrysalis and Sombra saying "I'm ready" "Perfect!" Chrysalis said as she blasted Crystal with her magic knocking her out. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for a short chapter. I just wanted another cliff hanger. (I actually finished this part before the last chapter!)


	10. Chapter 10

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13). Song is a HEAVILY edited lullaby for a princess.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal woke up in some kind of green goo and immediately started breathing from her nose. "Well well well, seems our friend has woken up. How lovely" Chrysalis sneered. Crystal knew she was able to talk and snapped back "At least I don't take joy in others pain." "And I don't abandon my people" Chrysalis snapped back. "Calm down you two. Come Chrysalis we need to make plans, not pester the prisoner" Sombra said as he came in and he and Chrysalis left the room. Crystal knew the cost was clear and started singing "Fate has been cruel and order unkind, How can I have left you again….. The blame was my own the punishment yours, our harmony's silent today.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cadence was still laying there with Crystal's necklace around her neck, crying, when Celestia, Luna and Twilight came in. "What happened we felt something off!" Celestia said then noticed Cadence and lack of Crystal Heart. "Where's Crystal Cadence and what happened?" Celestia said as if she had seen a ghost. Cadence then went to full waterfalls and she said with a stuttering voice "C-c-c-Chrysalis a-a-and s-sombra made a deal with c-Crystal." "What was the deal?" Luna said also pale. "That they would l-leave Pony Ville, t-the e-empire and canterlot alone if s-she would become their prisoner" "and she gave you her necklace why?" Twilight asked "Because she had a vision and it had something to do with her necklace." Luna said a hoof on a still crying Cadence's back. Cadence then looked up and sang "But into the stillness you brought me your song, and your voice my company kept" Everyone looked at Cadence as if she was crazy but they all then herd Crystals voice loud and clear as if she was in the room with them "Till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you into the light…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal smiled as she herd Cadence sing once again "Once did two ponies as well-known as love, look out on their kingdom and sigh, together they said 'surly there is no two sisters as close or as loving as we'" Crystal then sang in reply "So great was their love but different their powers, as night was from day. The older was the only one who could fix the messes the younger one made"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The younger's jealousy grew and grew until she couldn't hold it no more, she turned into a mare of darkness and chased her sister out of this world" Cadence sang with every-pony else just watching her and listening to Crystal sing "But there was no harshness from the elder when they saw each other after some years" "their bond was renewed only to be split apart by a monster from the past" Cadence sang with tears running down her face. "Lullay dear Cadence, goodnight sister mine... rest now in Shining's embrace. Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth though cloud and though sky and though space." Crystal smiled and continued singing "Carry the peace and the coolness of crystal, and carry my sadness in kind. Cadence my captor you've seen before. Now please free me in time. And forgive me for not being there."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cadence sad-smiled as she sang "The space now before us, empty and forlorn, I'd never imagined we'd be separate once again may these distant days now, swiftly pass I pray…" both started singing at the same time. "I love you I miss you… all these miles away." Crystal's voice started alone again "may all your dreams be sweet tonight. Save in the empire. And know not of sadness" Cadence started "pain" "or care" Crystal's voice finished. Cadence sang picking up right where Crystal's voice left off "and when I dream I'll fly away and see you soon…" They sung in harmony again "sleep… sleep… sleep…" As the song ended she sighed and said "we better tell the Crystal ponies" All of the Crystal ponies where up by now and they know nothing about what happened. The same foal from before (aka chp 7) noticed Cadence and the others stepping onto the balcony and yelled "LOOK THE PRINCESSES!" The Crystal ponies gathered around carefully listening as Luna said in her Canterlock (again had to) voice "CRYSTAL PONIES YOUR NEWLY CROWNED QUEEN HAS BEEN CAPTURED MY SOMBRA AND THE QUEEN OF THE CHANGLINGS. I WILL BE WATCHING OVER THE KINGDOME WHILE CADENCE, CELESTIA, AND TWILIGHT SEARCH FOR HER! EVERYPONY NEEDS TO STAY CALM RIGHT NOW FOR WE HAVE A THEORY ABOUT WHERE SHE MAY BE. SHE WILL BE BACK IN 3 DAYS TIME!" Many Crystal ponies started crying at the loss of their queen and the princesses could only watch them with heads hanging low.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal heard the crying from her slime cocoon and started to cry softly knowing exactly what happened. But to her luck Chrysalis had to come in just then and there. "Aww our pwitty pwincess is sad" Chrysalis taunted saying like a baby. "To bad she knows that everything is now hopeless for her." Sombra then walked in. "where is your necklace!" He demanded. Crystal had stopped crying after Chrysalis' remark "I don't have it. Cadence does." Crystal said with a smirk. Chrysalis gasped then glared at Crystal saying "you fool! Did you know how many changelings that could feed from one use alone?" "And did you know if it is in anypony's possession other than the rightful owners the neck lace wouldn't work." Crystal replied smirk still on her face. "Change of plan we are going to the empire." Sombra said to Chrysalis. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT MY FAMILY OR THE EMPIRE COWERED!" Crystal yelled. "Who said I'm going into the empire." Sombra evilly said. Then they both teleported out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's it for chapter 10! I think I might post a picture of Crystal and Cadence singing their song. And the next update might take a while because I have been getting back into school. Please review! Oh I do not own lullaby for a princess. Ps please tell me if you find any flaws in my work I want to make this as good as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal quickly broke out of her slime cocoon. She panted because she wasn't used to using powerful magic after not being able to use it for so long. She got up and ran trying to get to the empire as quickly as possible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luna sensed something wrong and quickly put up a deep blue magic shield. "Why did you put up a field sister?" Celestia inquired. "Something isn't right. You Twilight and Cadence continue your mission, I will be fine." Luna said, her horn wasn't glowing as she was able to put up a spell similar to the spell Shining Amour put up during the wedding. "If you insist Luna….. just don't drain your magic" Celestia said wearily. Celestia left mumbling "she takes responsibility to seriously"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Crystal ran for a while soon coming out of the Crystal Caves. She came out of a hill near pony-Ville. "Wow those caverns are bigger than I thought" Crystal said aloud. Knowing her way from there she started flying to the empire, praying that she would get there in time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cadence, Celestia, and Twilight walked out of force field that Luna made and started their trek through the snow. After some time a magic beam of green magic grabbed Cadence and all three of them knew exactly what happened. "Cadence!" The other two alicorns yelled, and all they got as a response was evil laughter. The snow cleared and it showed Cadence wrapped in green goo with sombra and chrysalis standing menacingly about 10 feet in front of Twilight and Celestia. "RUN!" Cadence cried and Celestia and Twilight unwillingly agreed when Sombra teleported them back to the empire, but in the prisons where no one would find them for a while. Chrysalis then sneered at Cadence and screamed at her "Where is that necklace!" Cadence smirked and said "Back in the empire, which has a force field around it." "NO NO NO! LIAR!" Chrysalis screamed and banged Cadence on the ground mutable times, almost knocking her unconscious. "NOW TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" Chrysalis screamed again. "Like I said in the empire." Cadence replied weakly. Cadence was banged on the ground a few more times knocking her unconscious. "Now you will feel real pain" Chrysalis said with her teeth gritted. She held out Cadence's wing and karate chopped it and smiled at the *CRACK* that echoed in the area.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

*CRACK* Crystal gasped when she heard it. She flew over where Chrysalis and sombra where and saw the knocked out Cadence with her wing obviously broken. Chrysalis tossed her aside like she was an old rag doll, mumbling something inaudible. Crystal flew down and bent over her sister crying. Then a deep red energy flowed into her, then a black, then white. Her body transformed into a giant alicorn(look to deviantart) and she turned around saying in her voice, two deeper voices, and a EXTREMLY femine voice "tsk tsk didn't you two learn any manners from your parents?" Both villains turned around and saw the powerful being "w-w-who are you?" Chrysalis asked visibly shaking. "Oh I only have one name Ruby Eclipse. And I am here to show you a lesson in respect!" A giant blast of red, black, gold, and pink magic hit sombra, turning him back to shadow. Chrysalis saw what happened to her friend and suddenly gained courage. "You will pay for doing that" she growled. They locked horns with Ruby Eclipse smirking. Chrysalis blasted a beam at the unconscious Cadence but was shocked at Eclipse's reflexes where fast enough to jump in front of cadence and Eclipse took the blast itself. "Foul play is no fun my friend." Eclipse powered up her horn "But I shall at least play somewhat fairly" Eclipse blasted a beam even more powerful than anything in Equestria as the beam was hitting her Chrysalis screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER/DAUGHTER/NEICE (sister/daughter/niece where all said at the same time) YOU MONSTER!" Chrysalis was then turned into her alternate world form as Cadence woke up and all three of the magic bubbles left Crystal her passing out in the proses.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

2 more chapters to go! Please review because no matter what it is an insult, a compliment, or even something that you want to happen or a story you want me to write, I will take every one of your reviews gladly. TheGamingArtist out!


	12. Chapter 12

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chrysalis (remember she is in her alternate world form and mindset now) woke up first, only to see a passed out Crystal next to an unconscious and broken winged Cadence. She gasped and thought " _what have I done? I HAVE to help them!"_ She walked over to Crystal and gently shook her saying "Please get up. I need you to help me get Cadence to a doctor. Please wake up Crystal, please!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"LUNA!" "SHINING!" Celestia slumped down in defeat. "It's no use Twilight. Neither Luna nor Shining can hear you. And stop wasting your energy, you need to save it for when the gards open this place for the daily inspection." "NO! I have to help Cadence and find Crystal! I will NOT give up!" Celestia then used her magic to restrain Twilight saying "the daily inspection won't start until 3, we have 6 hours to wait. No gards are posted outside. Now sit or I will make you sit." "Fine." Twilight grumbled sitting down, preparing for the 6 hour wait.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal woke up to see Chrysalis over her shaking her, she somehow new Chrysalis would not harm her. But she was drained of magic and too weak to do anything she just closed her eyes again taking a deep breath while doing so. Chrysalis realized Crystal was drained of magic so she lit up her horn and touched her horn to Crystal's, and Chrysalis' deep green magic was being transferred to Crystal. Chrysalis pulled away after a few minutes and Crystal shakily stood up. "Thanks, now let's get Cadence's wing in a magic splint and let's get to the Empire, it's not far from here." Crystal lit up her horn, her magic coming in a greenish pink shade. "Don't you dare. You need to get back to the empire in one piece, I only gave you enough magic to get you standing. You will not use that magic unless you want to walk all the way." Chrysalis said sternly. "I can only carry one pony on my back while teleporting. You will stay here while I get Cadence to the empire so I can come back and give you more magic" then Chrysalis' face then took a softer tone "I want to help you and I can't if you use that magic," "Ok. But put Cadence outside of Luna's field and tap on it. It will count as a interruption in the field so a group of gards will come to the edge of the field, it will save your magic." Crystal sat down, making her self comfortable in the snow. "thanks." Was all Chrysalis said before she and Cadence teleported in a greenish light.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luna felt a disturbance in her field and teleported to where she felt the disturbance only to see an unconscious Cadence on the back of Chrysalis! "What did you do monster!" Luna growled. "I need your help. Crystal is still out in the snow and Twilight and Celestia are in the Crystal Empire's dungeons. I need you to help Cadence while I go back to get Crystal. Cadence has a possible concussion, a broken wing, and probably a few broken ribs. I can't explain now but when I return I will explain everything." Chrysalis disappeared with Cadence appearing next to Luna before she could say anything. "Better tell the gards not to attack Chrysalis now." Then the blue field came down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal looked up to see Chrysalis standing in front of her. "Come on, let's get you home." Chrysalis smiled and the both teleported to the empire's throne room, where Crystal opened her room to find her necklace on her bed. "I knew Cadence would put it here." She then looked under her bed only to find the box that held her crown there. She opened it and her crown was there. She put her necklace on and her magic turned pink again. She turned to Chrysalis saying "welp lets tell the crystal ponies we're here."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked onto the balconey with yet the SAME filly noticing them "LOOK IT'S CRYSTAL HEART!" Once again the crystal ponies gathered around, some mumbling as it had only been a few hours since the others said Crystal had been kidnapped. Crystal started talking in her royal canterlock (once again I had to) saying "I'M SORRY TO PUT YOU THOUGH ALL THIS PANIC RECENTLY, BUT EVIL HAD ALMOST ENTERED THE EMPIRE AGAIN BUT I STOPPED IT. THE LARGE ALICORN NEXT TO ME IS QUEEN CHRYSALIS, QUEEN OF THE CHANGLINGS! DO NOT FEAR HER AS SHE IS THE ONE WHO GOT ME AND CADENCE BACK TO THE EMPIRE IN ONE PIECE. WE WILL MAKE ANOTHER ANOUCMENT CONCERNING CADENCE'S CONDITION AS SHE WAS BADLY BEATEN WHEN TRYING TO FIND ME, BUT SHE IS OK. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME." The crystal ponies' chatter was clear as both Crystal and Chrysalis walked off the balcony.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cadence's breathing was steady as she rested in the castles infirmary. A splint was on her wing and her chest had multiple bandages wrapped around it. Chrysalis was right about the broken ribs and, thankfully, wrong about the concussion. Luna took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. She had just sent a group of gards to check out the Crystal dungeons to see if Celestia and Twilight where really there. She then heard someone knocking on the door "Come in" she said with a sigh. Celestia opened the door with Twilight next to her "Thank Faust you two are alright, and before you ask about Cadence she is fine." Luna sadly looked at Cadence and opened her mouth to say something but a familiar honey sweet voice said something before she could utter a word "oh thank my mother's dead spirit, I really hope I didn't hurt her too much. I hope you all will forgive me for that by the way." Celestia and, Twilight still in the doorway, both teleported next to Luna as the sudden voice startled them. Crystal and Chrysalis then took their place for a few seconds before walking in them-selves. Celestia then took a defensive position in front of Cadence's bed. "You hurt her one more time and you will be a bug on the wall." She growled. "That's ok. I kind of deserve to be a bug on the wall. But I came in here for one reason and I can heal Cadence if you would kindly move out of the way." Celestia lowered her gard and looked to Crystal shocked and all Crystal did was nod. Celestia moved out of the way but her horn was charged so if Chrysalis made one wrong move she would be black powder. Chrysalis touched horns with Cadence and Chrysalis' face then went from calm to a face full of pain in mere seconds. Chrysalis stepped back a hoof on her chest and a wing bent at an odd angle. She started to thrash around in pain and all 4 princesses stepped back. Then Chrysalis collapsed out of exhaustion her wing normal again and Cadence looking fine, a small smile on her face. Chrysalis shakily got up and removed the bandaged from around Cadence. "W-what did you do?" Twilight said pale faced as she had no idea why that happened while the others stood there mouths open, knowing what Chrysalis had done. "She just took the damage and pain from Cadence and took them on herself." Celestia said shocked. "Yes, and I am lucky that I know a quick healing spell." Chrysalis then looked sadly at Cadence "She will wake up in a few hours." Then for some reason yet the same filly (this filly WILL become important) ran in, panting hard from running "Princesses *gasp* changelings *gasp* here for *gasp* Chrysalis. And *gasp* they aren't friendly." Crystal then got a good look at the filly, her orange skin and pink eyes, and her deep orange hair with pink stripes frazzled from running so hard. (I will release a picture of her as well) "Lead me to them." Chrysalis said sternly. "Of course your majesty." The filly said, her breath suddenly back. "Follow me." She said sprinting out the door with Chrysalis following. "Well come on we need to help. I will stay with Cadence while you three go help Chrysalis." Celestia said. "Crystal use your key to uncorrupt the changelings. Luna you do the same with your purifying spell. Twilight you help with whatever else." "Of course" all three said. Then they ran out the door. " _I hope they will be able to hep"_ Celestia thought looking at Cadence sadly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the late-ish update. Or at least late compared for my other updates. Oh and thank you guest for pointing out that I had spelled guard wrong this whole time. Im not going to edit it out because I think it is funny. If it really nags some of you I will change it, im just too lazy to do anything about it. Oh and remember what I said about the 2 more chapters? Well that is out the window now. This story is taking more turns than a roller coaster. I will continue this until this comes to an end. Oh im already thinking about a prequel to this. I want to call it. Yeh I can't come up with a name. but the prequel is gonna have the story from Crystal's birth to right before she goes back to equestia. If you want the prequel after this just review with your idea for a title. I cant wait for your ideas!


	13. Chapter 13

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chrysalis and the filly got out side where many changelings where. "STOP!" Chrysalis screamed. Every changeling stopped at the sight of their queen. Then Crystal, Twilight, and Luna got there. A changeling about the size of Twilight screamed "My queen why do you look that way. And why are you with _them._ " She said them like it was poison. "Luna, Crystal. Do it now." Chrysalis muttered. Luna and Crystal touched horns and lit up their horns. That caused a blast to radiate through the empire. The changeling's weren't pushed back but a few of the smaller ones turned into light grey unicorns with butterfly wings. Chrysalis lit up her horn and every changeling who didn't change automatically changed and the crowded around crystal and Luna, thanking them for getting rid of the darkness. Chrysalis smiled as she saw some of her changelings making peace with the crystal ponies. One changeling, a runt, who was picked on often bonded immediately with the filly. (I WILL DRAW A PICTURE OF THEM TOGETHER) Mean while Crystal stood next to Chrysalis saying "we're going to go check up on Cadence, and after she is well we are going to need to make a peace treaty." "of course. I'm going to catch this filly's name. You go and check on cadence, tell me if there are anymore injuries. As my spell only works on injuries that I know of." Chrysalis responded. Crystal nodded and walked into the Castle along with Twilight and Luna. Chrysalis walked over to where the two fillies where playing, more like casing each other. "I see you've bonded with my protégé, but I never did catch your name young one" Both fillies stopped and looked at the queen. "Oh, my name is Doodle, and I'm living with my older sister Gamer Art." The filly now known as Doodle said, shyly. "Oh! And she lives with her parents to! I can't wait to meet them!" The butterfly filly said with a voice a bit higher than Sweetie Belle's voice. "YEH! I was planning to show Butterfly to my sis after she comes back from Pony-Ville! She is there because she likes to help Pinkie bake sometimes! Especially when Pinkie starts making rock candy!" Doodle cried happily with a voice more like Scootaloo's but a bit higher. Chrysalis smiled laughing slightly, but then her face went stern and she said "Butter you know we can't stay long. We have to check on the forest, it can't be as dark as it is now, we need to go back and make it a bright forest again, but you will be able to see Doodle again when we come here to make a treaty." Butterfly's eyes welled up with tears but before she could say anything they heard Cadence scream. Chrysalis looked at Butterfly said "Looks like you got yourself more time," Chrysalis smiled and teleported.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OMG guys im SO sorry that this came out so late and it's so short, my mom is only letting me on the computer for an hour each day, and I don't have enough time to write this, along with trying to figure out how to do a collab with a friend. Shorter chapters will be coming out more often, BUT today I have a day off of school so there will be another chapter coming out by Saturday, and I have more time to draw the pics that go with this. And if you want to know both Doodle and Butterfly are about 8. Gamer art is my OC and in this she is about 17, but I'm actually MUCH younger, the only reason she's 17 is because I needed a reason to introduce Doodle and butterfly, both character's will become important either in this or another story. And guest your ideas for the sister of love prequel but I want to hear more ideas, and after Sister of love I won't be working in mlp fanfics because I have an idea for a frozen fanfic AND a Steven universe fanfic and I'm not doing 3 fanfics at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sister of Love

Description: This AU where Cadence has an older sister that was trapped in the human world for 1500 years. Her sister is an immortal alicorn like celestia and Luna. This story has some points from inkrose48's theory about the Crystal Empire and Cadence. The friendship games do not exist in this AU. If you want to see what Crystal Heart looks like check her out on my DeviantArt page by the same name (TheGamingArtist13).

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cadence sat on the bed hyper-ventilating. Chrysalis teleported into the room and Cadence leaped off the bed and into the corner of the room farthest from the door, where Chrysalis teleported. Cowering in the corner shaking, Cadence said "P-please don't hurt me, please." Crystal then teleported into the room as well but she appeared next to a shaking Cadence. Cadence grabbed onto Crystal, sobbing, as Crystal said "Well at least we know Cadence is fine, Chrysalis get over here," Crystal then looked Cadence in the eye saying in a whisper "Chrysalis won't hurt you, she was the one that saved you, please calm down." Chrysalis them put her hoof on Cadence's shoulder saying "Please trust me Cadence, I don't want to hurt you ever again, I'm sorry for putting you though so much pain." Cadence looked up at Chrysalis, tears gone, and said "I believe you." All three of them smiled and after some time Chrysalis spoke "Let's hold a ball to get us all situated. The crystal ponies deserve it."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

13 days later

Cadence looked over the Empire and sighed. Luna, Celestia, and Twilight came out. Twilight had a deep purple dress on, Luna had a blue one, and Celestia a deep red and no one had a crown or necklace on, and Twilight sporting an up do that looks like starlight glimmer's hair and Luna having her hair in a similar fashion to her reverse world form (look to deviantart). Cadence herself had a turquoise dress. "What's the matter Cadence?" Twilight asked her face full of worry. "I just don't feel like I fit in anymore, Crystal is getting all the attention now, heck even CHRYSALIS is getting more attention than me." Cadence paused, taking deep breaths, "I just don't feel like I belong anymore, everyone has a purpose now, except me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cadence= _italics_

Luna= **bold**

Celestia= underlined

Twilight= _**bold italics**_

Crystal= _italics underlined_

All minus crystal= _ **bold italics underlined**_

What's happening= normal text

Everything is the same choreography wise except for the end and twilight and cadence switching roles

I do not own "you'll play your part"

I will draw the princesses in their dresses.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _It isn't that I'm ungrateful For all the things that I've earned For all the journeys I have taken All the lessons that I have learned But I wonder where I'm going now What my role is meant to be I don't know how to travel To a future that I can't see. I have my sister, I rule with her, I'm a equal, this is true But it's still unclear to me Just what I am meant to do I want to have a purpose Want to do all that I can I want to make a contribution I want to be a part of the plan_

Your part's uncertain and that's sometimes hard to take but it will become much clearer with every new choice you make

 **Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more I know how hard it is to wait to spread out your wings and soar**

 _ **But you stand here for a reason you're gifted and you are strong you are standing here because you belong  
**_ _ **  
Know that your time is coming soon As the sun rises, so does the moon  
As love finds a place in every heart You are a princess, you'll play your part**_

 **We understand you wanting more A chance to shine, a chance to soar**

 **** _ **Soon will come the day it turns around**_

Crystal then walked onto the balcony in a deep pink dress and wearing her hair in an up-do with a crown and shoes on with Chrysalis behind her, Crystal singing

 _Know that your time is coming soon As the sun rises, so does the moon As love finds a place in every heart You are a princess, you'll play your part_

Chrystal them walked next to Cadence, put her hoof on Cadence's shoulder then sang _  
Sister, You are a princess, and you'll play your part_

"Cadence you should have told me you were feeling left out, I don't want you to feel left out again. I don't want a repeat of last time." Crystal said with worry written all over her face. "Let's go inside, and Cadence should host instead of me, I have to get ready anyway." Chrysalis said, the only one not sporting a dress. Chrysalis walked back into the castle. Cadence returned the hug then they all walked to the throne room, which was where the ball was being held. Crystal sat on the throne while the others stood next to it. Then Cadence walked in front of the throne and announced to all the room (about 50 ponies and changelings) "We welcome you to the celebratory ball held in honor of the changelings becoming allies with the crystal empire. Even though all the bumps we have had including Crystal going missing, even if it was for 6 hours, and problems we have had behind the sense, but know let's get this party started!" At that point Chrysalis face-hoofed. Cadence moved away to mingle and Crystal caught the eye of a well-built changeling, one of the few who didn't change from their scary looking forms as they already had a pure heart (just roll with it pls). Crystal blushed a bit and Chrysalis spotted it instantly and walked over to her. "I see you have seen Insect, silly name I know," "It's not silly, I like that name, I like that name very much." Crystal interrupted. She then got a semi-dreamy look on her eyes when she looked at Insect again. Chrysalis smirked and said "Hey Insect, could you please come over here." Crystal then snapped out of her trance and sneered at Chrysalis hissing "What are you doing!" "Helping you." Was all Chrysalis was able to say before Insect came over. "Hello your highnesses. You called?" "Oh yes we did, Crystal here needs a dance partner, and seeing as you need to get out more I thought you could dance with her, you DO have a wonderful waltz." Chrysalis said with a ghost of a smile on her face. "Of course" Insect then turned to a blushing Crystal saying "May I have this dance milady?" _"Just like before..."_ Crystal thought as she said "Yes of course" They both walked onto the dance floor and a slow song started. They both danced into the night, both of them enjoying themselves very much.

 _ **THE END!**_

(But not for long!)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HOLY CRUD I HAVE FINISHED IT!

I am so happy on how this came out. If you want more info on Insect and what Crystal meant in "Just like before…" just read the soon to be out prequel called 'What's in the past' It will start to right before Crystal was born and then it ends at right before she goes back home. Then I will most likely do a sequel, starting a few months after the ball. I am so happy I finally finished. I hope you all like.


End file.
